In the animal care and husbandry fields, there is a need to restrain and manipulate large animals, including livestock, in order to carry out health maintenance tasks and administer various surgical and non-surgical medical procedures and diagnostic tests. With respect to livestock in particular, it is difficult to safely and efficaciously access the ventral side of the animal without utilizing sedatives or anesthetics and employing significant manpower to manipulate the animal. Thus, there is a need in the animal care and husbandry fields to safely and efficaciously restrain and manipulate large animals.